


I know this dance

by That_1_Name



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Kind of Poetic?, Little Dialogue, M/M, Oneshot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: There is a pattern to this set. One steps forward, bodies brush, but then the other steps back, give chase; repeat. End the night by twisting into an embrace that explodes across years and fades just as fast.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	I know this dance

His body anticipated the message, eager like an addict who has gone too long without his fix. Earlier in the day, Daniel’s feet were gliding around his home, moving with an invisible partner that is never meant to be there. Practice makes perfect after all. Daniel feels the jitter long before his phone goes off. The usual dance floor picked, and, shouting off the same practiced excuse, he is off.

The bar is dim enough for those wanting to live out another life, looking to escape for a night into the arms of someone who will take their hand. Sitting at the bar, Daniel doesn’t need to wait for long before his partner enters the stage. Who will lead tonight is the question in the air as their eyes lock from miles across open air. Sky meets earth in a single glance, Daniel set firm against the bar, while Johnny seems to float across the floor to the empty space nearby; reaching for his drink, arms brushing while finger tips lightly kiss on the damp counter.

_Follow me_.

A shiver sparks down Daniel’s spine at the point of contact, words left in the glass of excuses for the morning after. Precise steps in time to the beating in his ear, eyes locked onto Johnny’s passing figure as he leaves. Outside, the air is stale, recycled and filtered through numerous encounters that have come and departed. He’s waiting, leaning against his car; Johnny knows his part by heart. A gilded chain holds Daniel’s steps in place, chest heaving with a heart that bleeds blue. His partner slides forward and snaps the chain.

_It’s only me_.

Lips meet in perfect choreography that has been rehearsed countless times, breaths waltzing together till they share the same air. The moon shines a spotlight as the pair gropes desperately to one another, bodies dancing in a harmony they have achieved through dissonance. Friction and heat rising up in their stomachs from an ember that hasn’t once gone out; a change of scenery is needed as they have worn out this dance floor. The car races fast enough to ensure the outside world is nothing but a blur, the only clear image being the two of them.

Lost between cold sheets that echoes out a history, the two embrace, bodies warmed by blistering silent words that roam and flood over their senses. Numb to everything but the dance and the steps that must be taken. Their breathing falls into sync, movements a mirror of each other; a singular existence that climaxes into an explosion; the dust settles as the universe realigns.

_Remember me_.

When the light comes and fills up the empty space the next day, Johnny knows the dance has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, buddy, I was in a mood when I wrote this one. I heard a song, it got me thinking, and this kind of just spun out from all of the FEELINGS. For now, this is a stand alone till I figure out if I wish to revisit this.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a nice day XOXO


End file.
